


Take Me Down

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: The wind blew. The sun began to dip down behind the mountains. Somehow, it was like a painting, and in the rare times of peace and silence, Lafayette almost seemed beautiful.In the distance, a crowd of birds had gathered near a small patch of grass. They picked at the crowd, chittering and cooing, their wings fluttering.Jeffrey watched them, silent and cold. He felt so cold, even under the dying sun's blissful warmth.
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Take Me Down

The wind blew. The sun began to dip down behind the mountains. Somehow, it was like a painting, and in the rare times of peace and silence, Lafayette almost seemed beautiful. 

In the distance, a crowd of birds had gathered near a small patch of grass. They picked at the crowd, chittering and cooing, their wings fluttering. 

Jeffrey watched them, silent and cold. He felt so cold, even under the dying sun's blissful warmth. He raised his hand, but then a sharp pain jolt through his muscles and his arm fell back down. Jeffrey frowned and rossed his head back so his hair fell back behind his shoulder. 

"Why'd you do it?" Bill asked, his voice uncharacteristically soft. There was a purple bruise on his cheek, and a small cut underneath his eyebrow. When asked about it, Bill hadn't replied. "I'd kill to not fucking feel any pain for a day." He said with a small scoff, shaking his head and looking toward the sun. 

In the last embers that remained, Bill looked like a child of the sun. His hair blew slightly in the wind, and his freckles, peppered on his cheekbones, were beginning to fade. He was now more of a man than a boy, but, at that moment, Bill was the same kid that he'd been during their very first encounter so many years ago. 

Lifting his shoulders in a weak, vague shrug, Jeffrey couldn't find the words to reply properly. He never did. Talking wasn't Jeffrey's strong suit. "That's what you feel." He replied softly. "I can't - I need to feel something, _anything."_ A small tinge of desperation crept into Jeffrey's voice. 

"Then go and find something that makes you happy." Bill said in a dismissive tone, and he looked disgusted, all pinched eyebrows and that distinctive look that suggested Bill was beginning to get angry. "Don't fucking _cut_ yourself!" Bill tossed his hand toward Jeffrey, making himself flinch, and the motion sent another burst of pain throughout his arms. 

"I'm sorry. Sorry. I'm sorry." Jeffrey said. He felt badly ashamed, but, at the same time, he felt dull and like he didn't care. "I have to. I had to." He felt a sudden cold liquid trickle down his arm. Jeffrey looked down, and saw that he was bleeding again, and the red blood looked almost black. 

The blood dripped down onto the dried leaves below Jeffrey. It dripped and it dripped, cold and black. The sight was almost intoxicating. "I'm sorry." Jeffrey repeated, like a broken record, stuck to utter the same words over and over again.

Bill was watching, and he looked lost, as if he'd been dropped in the middle of the ocean and told to swim. "I know." He replied, and he unzipped his jacket and slipped out from it. Bill held it out. "Take it." He said. 

For a minute, Jeffrey almost rejected the idea, but there was something that was increasingly intent in Bill's eyes and so Jeffrey took the jacket and he pressed it against his arm and it was then that Jeffrey realized he was crying and so, without a single word, Bill wrapped his arm around Jeffrey's shoulders and they sat there, not a single word passing between them. 


End file.
